school
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: this is a trial read and tell me what you think on hold
1. Default Chapter

This is a story idea that hit me so I think that I'll run it by you first before I start to type it up. It starts In Vernon's pov.

Here it goes:

The bad news 

After the speech from the Order Uncle Vernon was scheming to find a way to have the freak as far from him as he could get. When they passed Stonewall, he remembered it was a yearlong school. The next day he went and had Harry enrolled until the boy could leave.

That night he broke the news to the boy. "Tomorrow you'll start Stone wall and there will be no butt's about it even dudicains agreed to go there with you."

Harry's pov at that time

"Why I already go to school," he retorted. He was pissed that he would have more on his plate with the prophecy ringing in his mind.

"Because boy that way you can tell your friends that were treating you ok." Petunia said as she handed him the weirdest robs he ever saw. They were asposta be black but they were badly died.

"What are these?" he asked and looked at them with disgust.

"Your school robs"

"No, I think that I'll wear my casual school robs before I wear this." He said jumping up and going up to his room and looked for the rob that didn't have a symbol on it. HE found it and put it on. He then sat down and started to write Ron.

_Hey Ron,_

_The muggles came up with the stupidest idea they ever thought up. They are going to send me to a MUGGLE SCHOOL. That's right a regular school for the rest of the summer so I will and I quote" that way you can tell your friends that were treating you ok" how cheap is that they tried to give me some black robs that look like they been through a war! Some help. _

_Any way I need to go because the muggles are throwing a fit _

_Harry _

What was he going to do he didn't know any of the stuff that they would teach while he went to Hogwarts.

Well how about those cookies? Well if you want, more you have to review it so that's over with

Peace be


	2. sorry

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna


	3. first class of muggle hell

Hello

Thanks to

: Behind my green eyes, of course you go to a muggle school, I would be worried if you didn't then again you could be like my bf who is a Necromancer… and a high presstes at her coven… ehhe... don't ask,.

: purrbaby101 – woot, thanks a lot to you, I hope you like the next chappie.

This chapter is for all the weird asses I know… all 4 of them…-smiles- enjoy this extra short chapie...

The first class of muggle hell.

When Harry's eyes opened his first thought was 'why am I getting up at five in the morning for?'

Turning over on his semi lumpy bed he sighed when he caught sight of the "muggle" supplies he would be forced to carry around… unless he used his bag which still had a nice stain from, the multicolor ink spilling in his bag . Nope would not work well since he had some one inscribe Hogwarts on it.

"Boy get up you have to make breakfast for us before you go to school." His ever so kind-cough- and loving….-cough- Uncle shouted to him at Five in the bloody morning. With a groan he pulled him self from his warm bed and pulled in his un marked robs and made his way down stairs… this was going to be a long day.

7 am: main office

There Harry sat in the main office of the new school. Why you ask because when he walked into the door he was crushed by the …ehh…. How to put it… oh yes. The prep squad (so sorry don't hurt me) who thought it would be fun to run over Harry as he made his way inside. Now he was waiting for his schedule.

"Here you go Mr. Potter." The sectary had taken a disliking to Harry as soon as he walked in. glancing over his new work schedule.

1st history

2nd Math/geometry

3rd P.E.

4th home room number 456 Mr. Millton's

5th free period

6th Spanish

7th English

8th Intro. Health science technology (there is such a thing I had to take it )

Busy day. 8 periods was going to make this day either go by so fast that he dosnt knotcie or so slow he wished he had double potions with Slytherans (sp I know so sorry help me out on some of this stuff)

Walking out he found his way to his first class of the day as soon as he walked into the room he made a bee line to the back which is were he stayed until the teacher called him up.

"Mr. Potter please come to the front and introduce your self." A very bored sounding teacher mono toned after the first bell rang and every one was in there places.

"Umm. I'm Harry Potter." He went to sit down when a sudden intake of breath stopped him looking over he saw people from the old days and one was dieing to make a comment.

"Hey look it's pooty…"

"I thought you went to that school for incurably criminal boys?"

Sorry have to end it here.

Peace and Monkey's


End file.
